


古志城一夜

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: 丕三，有mob三成的描写。蛇z背景，剧情魔改有不通之处请忽略【册那。无端cue清正。双性，futa操作注意包含分娩描写，人体改造，异种奸，产卵等等r-18g操作。非正常感情关系分为上下两部分“会写诗的男人说的话你一个标点符号都不要信。”请做好思想准备再继续向下阅读





	古志城一夜

【part 1】

“⽯⽥三成君！这是为什么啊？！”妲⼰⽓势汹汹的询问被绑的像是要被放在笼屉上蒸的螃蟹⼀样的三成，“本来我对你的期望很⾼的，为什么曹丕殿下会⾛掉啊！”

“这个我就不知道了。”三成扭头给妲⼰看了看他脑袋上被砸的乌⻘的痕迹，“我也是受害者。”

“这个说不清楚哦。⼤家都知道你和曹丕殿下的关系好的不⾏，就算是监视的关系，曹丕殿下会打三成君这种事我也不信呢。”

“对啊，这种事我也不太信”三成讥笑的看着叉着腰的狐狸精：“⼩说⾥也说妲⼰⻓得很漂亮是⼗⾜的红颜祸⽔，那个好⾊的笨蛋世⼦居然会跑掉，看来有时候⼤家都相信的事情不能当真。”

三成斜着眼看妲⼰，⼜开始⼀声不吭。正在⽓头上的⼥⼈咬着⼿指忍不住原地兜圈，爱说抱怨话的⽑病⼜犯了起来，曹丕曾经嘲笑过妲⼰，这样管不住⾃⼰⼼情的成不了⼤事，终究不过是⼩⼥⼈⼼态。

“喂，狐狸尾巴露出来了”三成认真的看着妲⼰，他说的是实话，有条⽪⽑稀疏的丑尾巴从妲⼰身上少的可怜的⾐料中钻了出来。还顶的⾐服下滑，漏出了⼤半个屁股。

“嘿嘿嘿”妲⼰身后的的猪精看的最清楚，忍不住发出邪笑声。

“嘻嘻嘻”三成看着妲⼰蹩脚的法术出了问题，仓皇遮盖的丑态也忍不住嘲笑她。

“真丢⼈，下次穿条像样的裙⼦就不会出这样的事了。”三成忍不住⼜多说了⼀句。

“讨厌啊，为什么会这样三成君最清楚了吧”妲⼰⼩⼼的把⾐服拉回正确的位置。

在曹丕从潼关离开的时候，三成站在城⻔上，⼿⾥拿着冰袋捂着头上被铁笛砸的发⻘的位置。等到出逃军队的声⾳都⼏乎要听不⻅的时候，才开始装出仿佛受了伤的样⼦哀叫：“曹丕叛逃了。”⼜在追击的时候，从⼿⾥冲着曹丕扔出去的铁扇⼜“不⼩⼼”地砸中了妲⼰，本来就受了伤的狐狸从⻢上摔了下来，连⾛路都瘸了好⼏天。

“话说回来，不惩罚⼀下三成君不⾏呢”妲⼰从妆匣⾥抽出来本破旧发⻩的书，“既然曹丕殿下跑了的话，当然是要⽤⼀个能让他再回来的⼩法术来惩罚三成君了。”

“你要⼲什么？”妲⼰看着开始紧张的三成忍不住的⾼兴，三成是⼩孩⼦脾⽓，他都知道胸有成⽵的事情总是得意的厉害，要是有⼀点不遂他⼼意⻢上就会⻢上⽣起⽓来。更何况是他完全不熟悉的怪⼒乱神的法术要⽤在他的身体上让他难以抑制的恐惧。这样藏不住⼼情的性格某种意义上也是曹丕嘴⾥的“⼩⼥⼈⼼态。”

“这个不⽤担⼼啦！倒不如说是对三成君好处更多的⼩把戏。”妲⼰笑的在三成眼⾥越来越可怕“我本来以为三成君和曹丕殿下的关系会⽐我想的更好⼀些。但是这个法术如果成功了也没办法让曹丕殿下回⼼转意，只能说明两个⼈的关系不过寥寥，也挺令⼈失望的。”

“笨蛋，你想的太多了。”三成扭着头，忍不住想偷看那本破书上写了什么东⻄“虽然不知道你那个脑袋⾥都装了什么玩意，但是让⼈看⼀眼肯定会忍不住想吐的。”

“这个时候还在关⼼别⼈想什么，三成君也是多思的⼈”妲⼰尖尖的指甲伸到三成胸前，像是照着书上的什么花样在⽐划。在⾐服下⾯，⼀阵刺痛的感觉划过了三成的胸部，然后穿过肚⼦和下身，⼀种和犯胃病⼀样的酸疼感从⼩腹⾥泛起，三成忍不住弯下腰，胃⾥泛起来的酸⽔从嘴⾥吐了出来。

“啊，成功了”妲⼰抱住捆的结结实实的三成，⽤⼿摸了⼀下他的裆部，细⻓的⼿指在上⾯掐了⼀下，⼀种异样的躁动感⼀下⼦涌了起来，接着就有⽔从三成被挤压的地⽅流了出来，打湿了裤⼦。

“不过上⾯是为什么啊？”妲⼰抱怨着直接把⼿伸进三成⾐襟⾥，摸到了两⼩只微微隆起的乳房，她⼿上的动作⻢上就逗得三成脸上泛红，恶狠狠的瞪着使坏的狐狸精。

“三成君⼀定是嘴巴太毒不积德”妲⼰遗憾的摇摇头“所以⼥孩⼦⾃豪的地⽅也⼩的可怜。但是没关系，三成君的脸很可爱。⼈⽓⼀定不会差的。”

“臭狐狸，你⼲了什么。”三成扭动着被折起绑住的⼤腿，刚才被掐到的地⽅不断的发痒，像是突然活泛起来，不断的在痉挛收缩，两腿中间也像是失禁⼀样，沾满了不知所谓的液体。

“这个当然是法术的效果了。是为了把男⼈变成⼥⼈的法术”妲⼰吩咐身边的妖怪帮三成解开腰带，把原本被包的严实的身体露了出来，“原来是狐狸们为了勾引⼈才研究出来的技术，没想到在三成君上也会有效果。”

“看甄姐姐的样⼦，觉得曹丕殿下应该会喜欢胸部⼤⼀些的，三成君这⾥让⼈失望了。不过本来打算也不是只让他⼀个⼈使⽤的。”妲⼰眨着眼睛，狐狸的样⼦神态显露了出来。

“阴茎也在的，所以三成在给⼤家服务的时候两个洞⼀起使⽤的话不会很痛苦的。”

“笨蛋！⽩痴！死狐狸”三成扯着嗓⼦臭骂妲⼰，到最后连⼩时候学的近江⽅⾔⾥粗鄙的脏话都说了出来。

妲⼰⼜翻箱倒柜，找出来⼀个细⻓的玻璃瓶：“我原来很喜欢聪明⼜可爱的三成君的，这个当然也要帮你⼀下了，原来碰上⻓相倒⼈胃⼝的男⼈的时候就会忍不住⽤⼀下，在床上⼀倒到醒过来的时候就会什么都不记得了。三成君要坚持到世⼦回来，⽤的也应该多⼀点吧？”

这个⼥⼈的⼒⽓⼤的可怕，三成觉得⾃⼰下巴都要被她捏脱⾅了，⼀整瓶药⽔顺着喉咙被倒进嘴⾥，不少则是因为三成⼀直不断的挣扎呛进了肺⾥，烧的他两⽚肺叶像是发疼发热。⼀股热⽓从他的胃⾥泛了上来，顺着他的七窍出来，烧的他⽿鸣⽿膜刺痛。

“把他抬⾛吧，⼤家这么⻓时间真是⾟苦。”妲⼰追着抱了三成的⾼⼤妖怪⾛了⼀阵，两只⼿背在身后，装出⼀副少⼥的样⼦怪声怪⽓的叮嘱三成“⼩⼼不要怀਀哦。”

“啊，这个不是⼩智将吗？”花豹变的妖怪伸出⽑茸茸的⼿戳了⼀下三成的脸，在城内关着的⼀众妖怪早就看着这个趾⾼⽓昂的⼈类不顺眼了，现在看着他落败被送来任⼈羞辱。所有的怪物都带着幸灾乐祸的施虐快感。

何况三成也像是乐于接受被妖怪侵犯⼀样，虽然⼀直不断的在地上扭动躲避，但花豹精⽤⼿拨了⼀下三成新⻓出来的畸形器官，拉开阴道⼝的时候⽖⼦勾到了在上⾯的⼀⼩点粉红⾊的⾁芽。被刺激到的身体⻢上就剧烈的颤抖起来，那对薄薄的⾁⽚中间流了不少的透明的⽔出来，打湿了花豹精伸到三成身体⾥的那⼏根⼿指。

“我原来以为这个⼈是⽤⽊头做的，腰下⾯就是腿。不能做正常男⼥夫妻能做的事情。”

在旁边看着的不知道是什么东⻄变的妖怪开了这么句玩笑，⻢上就逗的旁边⼀个⻓着卷曲⽻⽑的怪物搭上了腔“你现在不也是看⻅了，他身上什么东⻄都不缺，说不定还能给你下个崽出来。”

妖怪粗鄙的笑声刺的三成脑⼦发疼，那⼀根带着尖利指甲的⼿指在他的阴道⾥⾯不断的刮蹭，扣着上⾯的嫩⾁令他痛苦万分。看着四周围着他的各类禽兽变成的怪物更是让他害怕，中间连⼀个⾯露怜悯，通⼀点⼈性的都没有，那只放在他身体⾥的⽖⼦似乎下⼀秒就要狠狠的从阴道⾥插进去，把他开膛破肚，就算是被这群怪物分⼫吃掉他也不觉得奇怪。

那两只⼿指戳的三成虽然觉得难受，却没有真的伤到他。异物在不断的挤压这阴道壁，挤到其他的脏器的时候弄的三成⼩腹坠痛，从⾥⾯流出来的汁⽔也更多。

“这家伙是受虐狂吧，明明脸上看着疼的不⾏，下⾯却⼀直在享受。”花豹精扶住三成两条腿，把⾃⼰的阴茎送到了被他折磨的在不断分泌汁液的⾁⽳⾥。

“啊！拔出去！”三成疼的呲⽛咧嘴，豹⼦的阴茎上有倒刺，是为了交配时勾住⺟豹的阴道壁防⽌她们在被射⼊精液之前逃⾛。这些细⼩的钩⼦死死的钩在三成前⽳娇嫩的软⾁上，每次往前挺进⼀次就在细嫩的⽪⾁上划开⼝⼦。⾎从身体⾥⾯流出来让三成忍不住惊叫，感觉像是有剪⼑剪开了他的⽪⾁，像是处理⻥的内脏被⼀下⼦剪开肚腹⼀样。

好在猫科动物射精的速度也快，不过捣了⼏下就射了出来，花豹精阴茎短⼩，精液也留的不深，下⼀个怪物拉开三成的阴户的时候，⾥⾯⼜分泌出的新鲜爱液把留在⾥⾯红红⽩⽩的鲜⾎和精液冲了出来。

妲⼰给的春药⼗分厉害，虽然不过⼏分钟，但是三成被折磨的已经抬不起身⼦，只能躺在地上等着被继续玩弄。甚⾄从疼痛中缓过来之后还想要被主动奸淫，⾃⼰扭着屁股去奉承下⼀个强奸⾃⼰的妖怪。

这次的真好，三成忍不住呻吟，⾄少上⾯没有⻓出奇怪的倒刺钩⼦。

“听⻅了吗，这个贱货⾃⼰开始⾃⼰叫春了。”这个妖怪⻓着⼀个像是⻢阴茎⼀样的⽣殖器，塞进三成身体⾥的时候感觉⼜粗⼜⻓，能直接钉进他的宫颈⾥⾯，他挪动了⼀下身⼦，扁平形状的⻳头死死的卡在⼦宫⾥⾯，活动身⼦的时候好像要把⼦宫扯出身体⼀样。

这个妖怪⼒⽓极⼤，直接把三成抱了起来，像是抱着个⼩孩⼀样⼗分温柔的搂在怀⾥，插在阴道⾥的阴茎也顶的更深，那个⼩⼩的⾁⼝袋第⼀次被使⽤就被撑开扯⼤，三成觉得⾃⼰腹腔像是要被撕裂了⼀样。两条腿死死的缠住这个妖怪的腰，害怕他要是⼀下⼦松⼿，⾃⼰就会被⾁棒戳破肚⼦。

“这个后⾯好像也可以⽤哦。”妖怪⽤⼿指拉开三成的后⽳，黏膜被肠液浸的湿润，有红亮的可爱光泽。

⻢上就有别的妖怪应声答应，插进后⽳的阴茎像是猪的，螺旋状的恶⼼⾁棒不断的射出精液，每顶⼀下就带着泡沫从被撑开的⾁⽳⾥噗噗的挤出来落在地板上。两条⾁棒⼀前⼀后的在三成身体⾥摩擦，蜜液从交合的地⽅流出来，把下半身淋的湿透，更意外的是，三成的阴道还会潮吹，在被五六个左右的妖怪使⽤了之后，⼀个年纪尚⼩的蝙蝠精正在他的阴道⾥卖⼒，去结束⾃⼰的童贞⽣活，⼀股带骚⽓的透亮的⽔喷了出来，把那个趴在三成肚⼦上的⼩妖怪体⽑浇的湿透，也把它吓得提早射了精。

“后⽣仔快让开。”⼏个忍不住想要来第⼆回的畜牲把不知所措早泄了的⼩妖怪扔开。

三成早就被他们操的精神涣散，两只眼睛向上翻着，因为药效瞳৿散的极⼤，脸颊也被不间断的性事催的发红，原来有些苦相的脸变得更加漂亮。哪怕是不通⼈理的精怪妖兽也觉得⽯⽥三成⻓得很出挑，更加忍不住想要去侵犯他的身体。

有个颇通⼈事的妖怪不满于普通的兽类交配，也不喜欢⽯⽥三成畸形的双性身体上多余的阴茎，他拿着布条⼀圈⼀圈的把三成的⾁棒捆了起来，紧贴着他的⼩腹压在上⾯系住。⼜拿着绳⼦把三成死死的绑在不知道从何处搬来的⼀把宽⼤的实⽊椅上，两条腿被分开压住，脚踝被拴在椅⼦背上。这样⼿脚变得不能使⽤，平添了羞辱感，只是供这些蠢货消遣性欲不过是妓⼥的⼯作，三成尚且能忍受。但是被绑住都⽆法挣扎的样⼦，就变得和妖怪们嘲笑的⼀样，只是⽤来处理精液的厕所⽽已。

最后，有的精⼒好的怪物在发泄三四回之后，也忍不住疲乏倒下休息了。三成摊在椅⼦上，被奸淫虐待到虚脱，幸亏⼿脚都被绑住才没有跌落下来，他⼿脚发麻，⼀前⼀后两个⾁⽳⾥都塞着乱七⼋糟的东⻄堵住了被射进去的精液。好⽤异物堵住被侵犯者的身体似乎是所有雄性在做爱施暴之后的怪癖，加藤清正从前也有这样令三成感觉不适的爱好，他们俩从普通的⽔果⻩⽠⼀类的试到各种名贵的陈设，⽐如描⾦⼑拵的⼑柄，玻璃制作的镇纸⼀类的东⻄。

两个⼩妖怪在三成打盹的时候把他给叫醒，⾮常贴⼼的喂了他⽔和不知道什么地⽅翻出来的馊饭。最后这两个⻦变得妖怪还试探性的问了他：可不可以把蛋⽣进三成的身体⾥。

三成的身体缓过劲来，⻢上点头答应了，他的身体咬着两个死物正痒的难受，想要被真的阴茎贯穿，或者是有⼈⽤⽊棍或者是笔⼀类的东⻄在他的⾁⽳⾥插弄⼏下也好。

那两个⼩妖怪的阴茎上带着细⻓的⾁须，插进他的身体⾥的时候会死死的绞住阴道壁上的软⾁，射完精之后还会缠在宫颈上脱落，死死的拴住宫颈⼝，去保证精⼦能够着床成功。

 

【part 2】

曹丕被捉回来时，看见了三成被绑在妲己的居所前。那里放着把凳子，他就被绑在那把凳子上，两条腿被用麻绳困在扶手上，门户大张着，下半身什么东西都没穿。

他的肚子像是怀孕了的少妇一样鼓着，又像是胎动一样的有什么东西在里面蠕动一样。他垂下的阴囊和后穴之间多了一个畸形的小器官，因为妊娠的缘故正向外鼓着，又因瘀血两片阴唇向外翻着透出青紫的颜色来。

曹丕看着有点犯恶心。小时候母亲曾把他唤到身边来，让他去抚摸还睡在母亲肚子里的弟弟，这本来是能让正常的小孩子感觉到兄弟情意与母亲关怀的事。但是曹丕对于还未出世的弟弟让母亲染上病容，身材走形这件事感觉到愤恨。他把头贴在母亲的肚子上的时候，弟弟正不合时宜地动了一下，曹丕的头皮感觉到了母亲轻薄的衣服下那几乎涨裂的肚子在蠕动，他那天就飞速地逃离了母亲，一个人躲进了房间中。

看见这样被折磨的三成曹丕不禁感觉犹如失去什么东西的悲哀感。石田三成的脸皮很薄，在同他做爱时一直都是咬紧嘴唇，不想要发出一点声音的。为了救他出来，却要平白无故遭受这样的耻辱，连曹丕这样没什么常人情感的人都不由得感到难过。

还好三成的眼睛被蒙上了，妲己这么做的初衷是让三成丧失视觉，让他无时无刻都处于要被妖怪奸淫的恐惧之中。此时又为曹丕提供了便利，若是他与三成此时四目相对，不知道要有多么尴尬。曹丕心里觉得对不起三成，但是向要比自己低贱的人真情实意地赔礼道歉他无论如何也做不出来。

他被关进了地牢里，连一扇窗户都没凿开。这样设计是为了让囚犯日夜颠倒，等到精神不济的时候再审问，或是上刑，囚犯便会崩溃哭叫，吐出来的供词也最多。这些曹丕都知道，他不止一次的看着满宠是如何严刑审问犯人，一边说着要严法执行，又故意泄露口风说要赦免谁。单独被隔开审问的犯人必定会不断地坦白，帮着审讯官把口撕开。

他们会怎么审问自己这个叛逃的人呢，曹丕闭上了眼，好歹自己终于救出了甄姬，不必让她跟着自己一起受苦。若是她的美貌被人破坏，自己必定会动气被人给捉住把柄的。

曹丕躺在地上睡觉，地上还有点积水，把铺在地面上的蒲草浸湿了塌成一层。他睡眠极浅，眼睛闭着也感觉到了有光亮闯入了囚牢里。他爬起身来，看着妲己和一众丑陋的妖怪闯进来。

还有三成，他还是被绑在那把椅子上，曹丕想了想自己见到他已经是几天前的事了，他现在脸色苍白，不知这几日又受了什么样的对待。一个小妖怪受妲己指使过来给曹丕解开了镣铐，曹丕闭上了眼不去看那妖怪丑陋的面孔，却想到了三成是如何被这妖怪凌辱的。

一定哭得很惨，他与自己做爱的时候连上衣都不肯脱掉，被这群妖怪贱淫，被妖术改造出了女人性交生育用的小穴，若是他说出了自己与曹丕不应该存在的亲密关系，曹丕也不会怨恨他，自己出逃本来就没有对三成这一同盟抱有多大的希望。

三成的眼睛被蒙着什么也看不见，布条在他眼睛上勒得很紧，连光线的强弱都辨别不出，只知道自己被人抬到了某处地方。肚子下坠的厉害，挤着骨盆仿佛骨缝要被凿开一样的酸疼。

被野兽妖怪强奸至怀孕的耻辱感在他心里挥之不去，他不知道自己这幅狼狈的样子有没有被忠于远吕智的人类看去。此时听着动静，自己应该是被带到了地下的某处来。不知这个阴险的女人又要做什么事情。

不过腹痛实在是过于频繁了，从最早的近半天一次到现在几乎连续着疼痛让他感觉自己犹如往自己新生的那个器官里塞了热碳一样。被疼痛折磨的三成不由得呻吟，甚至感觉自己十分委屈。

曹丕出逃的计划里并没有自己，三成幻想的是他能带着他父亲的军队回来营救自己，但是他并没有对自己做过这样的承诺，自己如今又变成了这幅模样，若是他能够回来，必定会遭人耻笑。

如果要是再见到秀吉殿下，自己的所作所为要让他失望了。三成想到这里就难过地犹如要哭出来一样。

又一想到自己身为男人，此时却要经历女人生产时的阵痛，三成的心就难受地绞在一起。自己虽然想要珍惜性命，但是这幅狼狈的模样被归来的曹丕看见的话还不如死了来的轻松。

三成感觉自己身下那恶心的入口被一双手指撑开了，指甲又尖又硬，必定是妲己那个女人的手，不知她正向谁展示自己的身体。

“马上就要生产了，产道口却没有打开呢。”女人做作的声音在曹丕听来十分刺耳，他第一次直视待产的阴道，与外部那可怕的样子比起来里面倒是看上去很粉嫩柔软，被两只手扒开的阴道露出了深处的宫颈，宫颈口微微张着，像只要吐出什么东西的肉口袋一样。

三成的脸却泛起了红晕，无论心里感觉如何的耻辱，但是被长期地轮奸和几乎不间断的药物作用，他的这个畸形的小穴只要被塞入什么东西就会马上发情。他开始扭动身体，因为妲己把手指伸进了阴道里，用手指尖拨弄那个还没有完全打开的入口。腹腔里有什么东西被狐狸精摸得发痒，三成扭着头晃动身体去迎合那只手指。椅子背被他晃得咯吱作响，脚趾因为疼痛中夹杂的快感蜷起又舒开。在曹丕眼里看着十分可怜。

一想到自己走后三成就这样绑着，不见天日，不间断地被妖怪强奸，那些妖怪在他身上做了这么淫邪的改造，必定用更加变态的方式去折磨他。而三成会遭受这些起因必定是因为自己，若是被他怨恨那么也不是不能理解的事情。

要是父亲真的攻打过来，两人都能得救，三成怨怼自己，对生活失意的话，那么就由自己亲手把他杀掉为他保全名声也不是不可以。曹丕想到了最坏的打算，冷冷的看着这故意利用三成的身体在他面前表演的狐狸精。

“要是不把这里打开的话，还要再疼上很久，要用男人的阴茎帮你捅开才行。”妲己笑眯眯的，开始趁机逼问三成：“曹丕有没有对你说过人类的据点在哪里。”

真是卑鄙，无论三成说还是不说，最后都会被羞辱，曹丕攥紧了拳头，他确实为了让三成信任自己向他透露了父亲的下落，若是此时三成出卖了自己，那么父亲轻骑偷袭的计划必然会被提前暴露了。

三成没有说话，曹丕看着他的眼泪流了出来，在压在他眼睛的布条上留下了两个湿漉漉的深色印记。他摇了摇头，什么都没有说。

妲己没想到三成会这么的强硬，前几日他不是已经被自己的手下们玩弄到没有神智了吗，如今还这么替那个魏国的世子着想。她气急败坏地来回踱步，看着三成低垂的头，一巴掌打在了他的脸上。

曹丕站着一动不动，眼神却阴沉了许多，从前父亲在司空府召见司马懿时他偷偷去看过，父亲用刀鞘把司马懿打到起不了身趴在地上，小时候他见老师挨打不敢说话，但是在他成年的那一年，他看见父亲说要杀了司马懿，他就跑了进去。父亲不是开玩笑的人。

“他不是你可以控制的人，滚开。”

曹丕和他的父亲对峙，眼神一如曹操那般：“父亲是不相信自己的儿子吗？”

曹丕觉得那时自己是讨厌自己父亲的，若是不相信自己为何又指定自己是继承人，如果真是将他视做了可以代替自己的孩子，怎么会对属于自己的东西染指。

如此曹丕也是恨妲己的，这女人怎么能随意地摆弄自己的东西来威胁他！

“今晚就让你们好好渡过一晚吧，明天就是你们俩的死期了。”妲己用手在脖子上比了一个划过的动作，把从椅子上松开的三成推进了曹丕的牢房里，曹丕用手抱住了他。默默注视着妲己大摇大摆的走开了。

三成一定能认出来是他，他身上熏的香是荀彧送给他的，从前他用的时候三成还嘲笑他，却也忍不住地凑在他身上嗅。他把缠在三成眼睛上的布条解了下来，直到看见了曹丕的脸，三成才开始哭个不停。

“别哭了，还没死呢。”曹丕抱着他不耐烦地安慰着：“你先躺下，把肚子里的东西取出来。”

曹丕是不愿意插进那种恶心人的地方的，一想到这里被妖怪侵犯过，在三成的身体里射出过精液，留在里面让他受精。只是想想就感觉到不适，但是三成的面容与心都没有变过，自己也无法真心地厌弃他。

三成疼得腰胯都在发酸，曹丕的阴茎正在他的身体里捅来捅去，一下又一下的戳着那个让他饱受屈辱的根源，他想要逃走，却被曹丕抓住了两手，曹丕把头埋在了他的颈窝上，第一次用这样轻缓的语气与他说话：

“再忍耐一会，你不是想要与我一起回家的吗？”

三成终究还是平静了下来，他紧紧地抓住了曹丕的披风。两颊因为生育的疼痛而涨红，曹丕感觉到他的穴内有什么东西向下坠了出来而把阴茎抽了出来，换了手指插进去抚摸那个向下坠着的硬邦邦的玩意。

宫颈已经被撑开了变成薄薄的一层肉膜，正在向外挤着要把到了该被分娩出来的胎儿排出母体。曹丕的手指抽了出来，感觉自己指腹的皮肤被黏糊糊的液体泡得发皱，明明知道秽物腥臭，但还是不由自主地把手指放进了嘴里。

是血的味道，自己也是从母亲这样血淋淋的产道里生出来的孩子。

三成感觉有东西挤进了自己两腿之间，撑得他的整个下身都在发痛，但是就是挤在那里不蹭离开，他使劲的挤压阴道，虽说是生产的过程，但恍惚间仿佛有一种仍在与妖怪性交，被要求挤压阴道来取悦他们的感受。

这样的生产过程十分耻辱，他感觉自己手里攥着什么东西，于是攥得更紧了，腰背也弓了起来，下身的疼痛感变得更加强烈了。

如果死在这里了，下半身拖着一个死胎，被人发现不知要怎么腹诽自己，更何况还会让秀吉大人蒙羞。又想到了曹丕明日也会死掉，三成更加不忍，自己无论如何的努力，也没有能力去保护自己想要保护的人。

曹丕看着自己面前的那个原本像是蚌肉一样堆叠在一起的阴穴被撑开变成了一个圆型的洞，胎儿的头卡在那里，黑色的胎毛被血和羊水的混合液体打湿紧紧得贴在头颅上，人类的新生儿本来也不好看，妖怪扁平畸形的脑袋就更加丑陋，曹丕抱着那个被产出大半的胎头，婴儿的脑壳还软软的，骨缝不像是成年人一样长死。曹丕闭上了眼睛，用沾满了污血的手压碎了那玷污三成身体的恶胎。

血淋淋的胎盘随后很快就被排了出来，曹丕没有见过女人生育的景象，也不知为何  
在排空了肚子里的东西之后三成下身的那个肉穴还在一直不断地挤出血液。因为下体的充血，他的阴茎也一直挺立着，明明在像个女人一样的分娩，阴茎却会勃起让曹丕在心里升起了一种带有反胃感的色欲，他解下了披风，盖在三成身上为他做了遮羞布。

父亲啊，希望你是个守约的人。曹丕静静地坐在牢房里，看着一地的狼藉一声不吭，他抱着三成让他坐在自己腿上，免得沾到地上的污水，从他腿间流出来的污血也弄脏了曹丕自己的裤子。他就这么静静地等着，等着他感知不到的清晨来临，来宣判自己的生或是死。

曹丕听到了声音，他脑袋顶上的木质地板被人踩的咚咚作响，必定是父亲守约而至，此时正在交战。

曹丕拍了拍三成的脸，把自己手上干枯的血迹蹭了上去：“醒一醒，我们得救了。”

 

三成在床上躺了半个多月才感觉自己身体有所恢复，但是到了两墙间的风口里还是会被吹的身上发抖，脸色也一直没有恢复往日的气色。

城内一直在无止无休地庆祝魏军的胜利，三成躺在床上，想着魏国的世子一定在接受人们的表彰与称赞，不知被众人夸奖的他，会不会和书中所写的那个心中充满了猜忌，被亲友与父母孤立的恶毒皇帝有所差别。

但是曹丕在夜里来找到了他，把他抱在了怀里，让三成感觉欣喜若狂。他轻轻地唑着曹丕从父亲的宴会上偷来的葡萄酒，合着醉意享受被这个男人拥抱的感觉。

“被你父亲夸耀的感觉如何呢？”

曹丕摇了摇头，把手伸进了三成的内衣里，他胸前自从生产之后就真的像女人一样隆起了，只是因为记着他身体虚弱，曹丕还没有真的对他做过什么，但是去揉搓乳房这个事他欲罢不能。三成也不曾反抗过他，老老实实地缩在他的怀里。

“曹孟德是我注定要超越的存在，无论他如何评价自己的儿子对于我来说都没有什么意义。”

三成抱着空了的酒杯，小声的问了曹丕下一个问题：“那晚我已经觉得自己要死了，但是觉得和你死在一起也是值了。我想问问你，你当时知道你的父亲会去攻打古志城吗？”

曹丕看着趴在他怀里的男人，姣好的面孔正贴着自己的胸口，于是他撒谎了，底下了头去亲吻三成，对方也顺从地回应他。

“不知道，我想的也和你一样，两个人要是死在一起也心甘情愿。”

“啊！”三成高兴地抱住了曹丕，把脸埋在了他的两臂之间。曹丕心满意足地享受着他身体的热度，带着他一起躺倒在了床上。

“真乖啊。”


End file.
